Changes
by newsie-lover
Summary: OMG I am alive! Brand new chapter. Joyce Phillips has to leave everything she loves behind, and set a new life for herself in New York with relatives she's never met.
1. Introduction

Author's Note: Hey all! This is my first time to ever write or post a story here, so I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review, if it needs improving, then please let me know in a nice way, so I can make it better. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I really don't know why I have to put this up here since everyone knows the routine, so I'm not. If there is someone here who doesn't know the disclaimer, I own all the newsies(well, I do in my dreams ;) hehe:)

One last note: I'm going to have the newsies talk in regular English, instead of newsie talk, and that's the way I'll probably write more of my stories. Ok I'm done.

This chapter is just gonna give a little background information on the main character.

Prologue:

Joyce Phillips is an only child. 

Age: 16

She's about 5'6, blue eyes and brown hair that comes to the middle of her back(think of Sarah's hair, only it's a little shorter) and she's 110 pounds.

She's shy when she meets new people, especially a big crowd, but opens up more once she gets to know them.

Arnold Phillips works in a mill and only wants the best for his family. They just barely have enough money to get by, but they don't let that get them down. As long as they have each other, then that's all that matters.

Her mother Anne Phillips, is a housewife like most mothers are of that time and always puts her daughter and husband need's before herself.

Arnold Phillips was an only child but his wife has one older sister that lives in Manhattan, New York, Esther Jacobs.

There're very close but haven't seen each other since Joyce was born, but write often, letting each other know what's going on with their families. 

Chapter 1: The News

Joyce just came home from Miss Smith's house. She was an elderly lady who couldn't do as much as she use to, so Joy, as she was called by everyone who knew her, would go over there a couple of hours everyday and help out. She would do small things for Miss Smith, such as buy her a newspaper, or do the dishes. Mainly, she was her companion. Ever since Patricia Smith's husband had died a year earlier, she had been very lonely. Just seeing Joy, put a big smile on her face.

Joy didn't get paid for the job, but she didn't want to. Patricia had offered her several times, and even put money in Joy's jacket one time, but Joy just wouldn't hear of it. She liked helping Patricia, she was almost like a grandma to Joy.

Before Joy had even entered the kitchen their neighbor Jackie Collins pulled her quickly out of the house.

"Mrs. Collins what's wrong?" Joy asked worriedly.

"Oh honey," she quickly pulled Joy into a hug.

By this time Joy was really worried. Mrs. Collins held my hands as she told me that my father had come home ill, with a very high fever, and as my mother was tending to him, she fainted and had come down with the same thing.

Tears were rolling down my face as Mrs. Collins held me and tried to calm me down. When I finally stopped crying, she told me that I was to leave on the 6 pm train that evening, to Manhattan New York to stay with my relatives which I had never met.

Of course I had a positive outlook telling her that I wouldn't be gone long and everything would turn out alright, but inside I was an emotional wreck. I was terrified of leaving my small home in Abilene, Texas(note; I know that Abilene is a city but for the story it's gonna be a small town)

Author's Note: Ok I know right now it's not very interesting, but just give it a chance. I wanted to give a little background information first, before she's with the newsies. The next part she'll be meeting her relatives and then she'll meet the newsies. Just stick with it, and it'll get more exciting:) and don't forget to review!! Thanks!


	2. First Day

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for the reviews; Rae Kelly, Dreamcoat and Fastdancer! I hope everyone likes this next chapter! Keep the reviews coming :)

I arrived in Manhattan three days later. As I sat waiting on the bench for my relatives to arrive, my thoughts were of my family. I hadn't heard any latest news, was that a good sign? I tried to clear my head and focus on my surroundings. Everywhere I looked people were hustling from one place to another. 

"Are you Joyce Phillips?" I stood up and turned around to see a man and woman who looked to be in their forties watching me curiously. 

"Yes, I'm Joyce Phillips, who are you?" I replied not watching my manners as I could hear my mothers voice scold me in my mind.

The woman immediately embraced me, which I didn't return the embrace, since I wasn't use to having strangers hug me. "You look so much like your mother," she started to cry.

I figured these must be my relatives. "Esther dear, let the child breathe," my uncle chuckled at his wife for getting, all mushy. She smiled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Joyce, it seems like lately I'll cry at the drop of a needle."

"I'm your Aunt Esther, your mothers sister, and this is your Uncle Mayor Jacobs," she introduced. I smiled, starting to feel a little at ease with them, "it's nice to meet you," I gave a small smile. I never was good at meeting new people, I always seemed to be so awkward and say the wrong things, but my aunt and uncle are so nice, they make me feel as if we known each other our whole lives.

We started the walk home, well to their home anyways. All I had was two bags, which Uncle Mayor was carrying for me. They told me a little about my cousins along the way. That Les is the youngest and he turned 10 in April(1900) it was now May. David is the middle boy at 16 years of age. It was really interesting hearing about David. I found out that when my uncle hurt is arm, David started to sell papers to help the family out, and later was in a strike. I was really impressed. I wish I had done something grand like that, but of course I hadn't. 

I only had one true friend back home, Catherine, but I hadn't seen much of her lately since her new baby sister was born, she's had to stay at home and help her mother. Then they told me about Sarah, the oldest of the three. I think Sarah and I will become great friends. I hope we do it least. It'd be nice to make a new friend. Esther was saying that Jack, Sarah's boyfriend, would probably be over later to visit her, and also since he was good friends with David. I had been so lost in my thoughts as usual, that I didn't even realize we were inside their apartment. "Les is still at school, and Sarah went over to the lodging house to fetch David so they can meet you," my aunt explained. "Well, I know your bound to be tired after that long trip so I'll show you where you'll stay."

We walked down the short hallway into a small room. "This is Sarah's room, where you'll be sleeping." "Supper won't be for another hour or so, if you'd like to take a nap or anything," she smiled. I thanked her and she left me to unpack.

"Oh good you're awake," I looked up to see a girl around my age looking at me curiously. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep, I must of been really worn out from the trip. I sat up, and tried to smooth out my hair, and smiled nervously at her. "I'm Sarah, she introduced, and you must be Joyce," I nodded and quietly said hello.

"Mother sent me to see if you're awake because supper is ready, and you can meet David and Les," she said while we walked back into the kitchen. The rest of the family were already seated

when Sarah and I entered. Mayor and David stood, when we entered, and David nudged Les to stand also.

"Who's that?" Les pointed at me wondering who I was. 

"Les, watch your manners," his mother scolded.

"It's nice to finally meet you," David shook my hand. "You to," I replied.

"You don't talk much do ya?"

"David?" Aunt Esther warned him that he's being rude.

We sat down and started to eat. "Don't mind him, his friends call him the walking mouth," Sarah teased her younger brother, who swatted at her with his napkin. I smiled at the two it seemed as if they were really close.

"So how do you like it here so far?" David asked. 

"Well, I don't really know yet, since I've only been here less than a day. But it seems ok so far," I answered taking a bite of the roast beef Aunt Esther had made.

"That's good. We'll have to give you a tour of Manhattan sometime."

"I'd like that," I smiled starting to feel at ease with the family.

AN: It's starting to pick up a little speed. I'm just writing this story as I go along, I don't even know how it's going to end up yet(I have an idea) More than likely she'll wind up with one of the newsies.

I might have her go with that short guy from Brooklyn *oh what is his name*evil laughter :) 

But I know there's a lot of Spot fics here (which is a very good thing :) so I don't know if any of you want to see another one.

Let me know which newsie you'd want to see her with! 


	3. The Meeting

As I was helping Aunt Esther and Sarah with the dishes someone knocked on the door and David went to answer it. "Sarah, Jack's here," David called from the living room. Sarah pulled me with her, "come on, I want you to meet him," she smiled.

"Jack," Sarah hugged him and he kissed her cheek. "I want you to meet my cousin. Jack this is Joyce, Joyce this is Jack," Sarah introduced. Suddenly I found the floor very interesting. Hmm, it was a nice shade of brown, not to dirty, it could use some...I was bolted out of my thoughts to feel Jack kiss my hand. I quickly pulled my hand away, my face turning a deep shade of red. 

He smiled genuinely. "It's nice to meet you Joyce."

"Joy. Please call me Joy," I finally found my voice.

Jack stayed an hour or so, and then said he had to leave since it was getting late. I was still a little nervous being around him, but he was so nice, asking me things about my life back home, that I was starting to feel relaxed.

It was almost 10pm and Sarah, David and I were the only ones up, and decided we better get some shut eye. As I lay in bed thinking of my first day here, it really wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. I met my relatives, who treated me as if I were one of their own children, my cousins were great, and then there was Jack. I hadn't been in any relationships, so I wasn't an expert in the field, but I know I felt something. It felt like maybe he was another cousin to me, or perhaps a new brother. It was that kind of love that I was already beginning to feel for him and I think he had felt it to.

AN: This is a little short, but I hope to add more, tomorrow, or Sunday. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, your compliments are very appreciated:) 


	4. The Encounter

"Morning, Aunt Esther," I yawned, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. 

"Morning dear. Sleep well?" She smiled while baking some bread.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I overslept, I didn't mean to sleep in like I did."

"It's ok, I told the kids to try and be quiet while they were getting ready so it wouldn't disturb you. I thought you could use the rest since you had such a long day."

"Thank you. So where is everyone?"

"Mayor and Jacob both went to their jobs, Les is in school, and Sarah went over to the Petersons house to sit with their children."

"Hmm, um I don't have to, but if you wouldn't mind, could I go outside for awhile and maybe look around. I wouldn't venture off to far, just around here?" She took a moment before answering, I was secretly begging for her to say yes.

"I don't see why not, just be careful of who you talk to."

"I will, thank you," I gave her a hug before rushing out the door," she laughed at my outburst, and went back to her cooking.

As I was walking down the streets, I took in all my surroundings. Street vendors filled the streets, trying to get customers to buy there product every time someone walked by. I had been walking a while and pulled out my watch to see I've been out here for over an hour already. As I turned down another street, I saw three girls surrounding two boys. I walked a little closer to see what was going on. The girls defiantly looked upper class, "so what are they doing here?"

I caught of a bit of the conversation. "Well, lookie here Sally, it's the colored boy and gimpy." The one named Sally, pushed the one with the crutch and he fell to the ground, holding his leg. "Aww, did the gimp fall down, and hurt himself."

"Are these your papers?" "To bad," the first girl Alice grabbed the papers out of his hands and tore them into shreds." "Come on girls, let's get out of here, before we catch some disease," she turned up her nose and they started to leave, but I quickly intervened.

I swallowed my fears and marched over to the group. I looked at the one named Alice, who looked at me with disgust like she had done with the guys. "I think you should pay him for those papers that you just ruined," I said angrily. The boys looked at me with surprise and then looked back at the girls waiting for their response. 

"Do you know who you're talking to, scum," she replied haughtily, while the other two girls laughed. I clenched my fists at my side, trying to remain calm, but this girl, and her friends were driving my patience. "Apologize to them," I tried again.

"Let's go, we don't have to take this," Sally retorted.

They started to turn around to leave when Alice called over her shoulder, "we better not ever catch you talking to us that way again. I tapped Alice on her back, "what do you....umph," I punched her in the jaw knocking her to the ground. The whole group looked at Alice and quickly back at me stunned at what just happened. I looked at my fist surprised myself. I had never in my life punched someone, heck, I've never been this brave before either. I smiled, that had felt pretty good.

The other girls helped Alice to her feet, actually looking fearful. "You know Alice, you're right. I wouldn't ever want to speak to any of you again, but my fist sure would. Come back sometime, and we can have a nice chat," I smirked at the looks on their faces, and they quickly ran off.

"I can't believe you just did that."


	5. Surprised

I turned towards the two boys. "The name's Boots," the boy that had just spoken spit in his hand, waiting for me to shake hands. I must of had a really confused look on my face, for the two boys burst out laughing. The one with the crutch, explained that it's a newsie thing to spit shake. I shrugged and spit in my hand shaking both of their hands, and then wiped my hand off since that was pretty disgusting.

"I'm still in shock that you soaked that girl," Crutchy said. "Do you realize who you just punched?" I shook my head no. "Alice Johnson," he said the name, which didn't mean anything to me.

"Her father is some big wig on upper Manhattan," Boots replied.

"Hey we don't know who our hero here is yet?" Crutchy stated with a twinkle in his eye.

"Uh, umm, I'm Joyce Phillips," I said quietly, my stupid shyness taking over once again.

"Well Joyce, since you are now considered one of our new and best chums, do you want to go to Tibby's with us for lunch? Our treat," Boots waited patiently for me to answer.

"Ok," I told them happy that I had made two new friends.

Tibbys was only a couple of blocks away, and by the time we reached it, I was almost doubled over from laughing. Boots and Crutchy were role playing the looks of those girls faces, after I had punched Alice. I must admit it had looked pretty funny.

"Ladies first," Crutchy opened the door for me and came in, followed by Boots. As soon as I stepped in the door the restaurant fell dead silent. I didn't dare look at all the faces that were watching me curiously wondering who I was and why I was with their friends. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, suddenly starting to feel light headed. I had to leave. Being around this large group with everyone staring at me, was suffocating. 

For a moment, I thought about fleeing, until a voice from somewhere in the back spoke up, "well, if it isn't Joyce Phillips."


	6. Brooklyn

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been so busy lately it's crazy. Thank you so much to Rae Kelly, dreamcoat, haley, Fastdancer, princessred, Binder, and Bam:) I love the reviews they can really make your day! So since you've been faithful reviewers I'll go on and let you know that I've decided to hook her up with Spot! Yay! There maybe a hundred fics on here about him, but in the quotes of Fastdancer, "we could always use more," hehe:) Thanks so much!!!!!!

Joy looked up when she heard her name called, and Crutchy and Boots were already leading her to the back. I hadn't met this boy yet. I know my jaw dropped, he was so gorgeous, his eyes were just memorizing. He just sat there with a smirk on his face, "hey Boots, Crutchy he spit shook and motioned for the three of us to sit down.

He winked at me causing me to blush yet again, "I heard you and Crutchy got into some sort of fix," he directed the statement towards Boots. The two boys nodded. "She helped ya out then huh?" Spot continued talking with them for several minutes completely ignoring me, I was just about to get up when a hand waved in front of my face, startling me.

"Ya got guts kid," the boy slapped me on the back.

I finally found my voice, "um how did you know my name," I asked meekly. The three boys laughed, "I just have my ways," he answered slyly, and before I could ask anything else he had already sneaked out. "Nice punch, needs a little work though," he whispered in my ear causing me to jump a mile high. They laughed again and I was gonna make a little comment but he had disappeared again.

I turned towards Boots and Crutchy, "ok first of all how does he do the disappearing act, was he a magician or something, how did he know my name, and WHO IN HELL WAS HE."

Well there's another short chapter it would of been longer but I felt this was a good place to end it. Liked it, hate it? Click that review button :)


	7. The News

An:Thanks Killersabinx for you comments:) and don't worry, Joy will be putting Spot in his place later on in the story ;) Enjoy, and thanks again for all the reviews!!!

I was on my way back to the apartment, thinking like always. Boots and Crutchy had introduced me to some of the newsies that were at Tibbys. They seemed ok, but I like Boots and Crutchy better, I guess since I feel more comfortable around them. They told me some about Spot. That he was the most feared newsie in all of New York. They were really surprised that I had never heard of Spot Conlon before, they figured no matter where you're from that everyone knew of him.

The more I thought of Spot, the more that I decided I just had to see him again. What girl in her right mind wouldn't want to see him again. As I entered the apartment the whole family was sitting around the dinner table with worried looks sketched across their faces. Aunt Esther quickly rushed over to me and had me sit down. I glanced from one face to the other, no one meeting my eye. "Ok," I said slowly wondering what was up.

"This came for you," my aunt handed me a letter. I quietly read it. It was from back home, the fever had taken both of my parents. A sob escaped, as I felt arms go around me, I quickly pushed them away and ran out of the apartment to the streets. My vision was blurry, from the tears that wouldn't stop pouring. I kept running until I bumped into something or rather someone, and just fell down burying my head in my hands. After awhile I finally had stopped crying and rubbed my eyes.

I looked up and met a familiar pair of eyes, "Spot," I choked, as he continued to cradle me in his arms, telling me everything was gonna be fine. After I calmed down, he brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in my eye, "do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, concern in his voice. 

"Not really, I just found out my parents died, what's there to talk about," I snapped, and instantly regretted it. I bit my bottom lip nervously, "sorry," I muttered looking at the ground.

He looked at me for awhile, "come with me, you can stay at a friends of mine." He took my hand and led me down the street. I gave him a questioned look, but decided to trust him, since he obviously figured out I didn't want to go back to the Jacobs right now. We entered the back of a building and went up some stairs, he told me to wait in a room and he'd be right back. "I had to let Mr. Tibby know I was here," Spot exclaimed closing the door to the room. "Mr. Tibby is a good friend of mine, incase you're wondering why we're here," he smiled.

"Oh," I sat on the bed feeling very tired all of a sudden. 

"Hey Lynn you should really try and get some sleep, you need your rest. I'll sleep here on the floor and you can take the bed."

"What did you just call me?" I asked ignoring his last statement.

He turned around so his back was facing me, "I'll um tell you that later," he said quickly and I could of swore I saw him blushing. Must need my eyes checked, I thought and quickly dismissed the idea. I pulled the braid out of my hair but was having struggle with the clip, "here let me help." Spot came and stood closely behind me trying to get my hair untangled.

"Ouch," I cried out as he pulled my hair. "Sorry," he started laughing at the look on my face, "but it least I got it out." "Yeah, but that still hurt," I rubbed the sore spot on my head trying to keep the smile that was coming on my face. 

"Well, uh goodnight," I said quietly getting under the covers. "Night Lynn," Spot whispered.


	8. Quick Note

I just wanted to let you guys know that it might be a week or two(maybe a little longer, who knows) until I'll be able to update this story. I wanted to go on and put up chapter 7 since you guys have been so great. The reason I won't be able to update is because my Grandpa just had a major heart attack the other day, and so I'll be at the hospital most of the time, not to mention I'll be busy with school and work *grumbles*stupid school. The doctors say he's doing a lot better but he's in his 80's, so at this point really anything can happen. They said he's stable right now and looks pretty good, so please keep us in your prayers. Thanks!


	9. A stab in the back

An: Hey all! My grandpa is still in stable condition, and they transferred him to another hospital today to see a heart specialist, so hopefully he'll be getting better, they said that they still don't know how much damage the attack affected his heart, but that we'll find out in a day or to. And here's some good news, we had a substitute in one of my classes so of course no one did any work :) (and so I was able to write a little more of the story) I don't really think I'm a good writer so BELIEVE me, any review I get is VERY encouraging!!!! I'll read the story and think it's ok, but not that great, so thank you sooooo much for all of the wonderful reviews!!!!!! 

The next morning I felt like someone watching me and opened one eye to see Spot staring at me intently. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up," he smiled.

"Hmm, what time is it," I yawned and sat up. 

"Almost one," he answered putting on his newsie cap. 

"What?" I shrieked, not realizing I had slept in so late. I quickly started getting ready, knowing that Aunt Esther and the family were bound to be worried sick about me. 

"Hey, calm down, I'm sure they won't be to worried, they'll probably think that you're at the lodging house with Jacky," Spot tried reassuring me.

I stopped brushing my hair and gazed at him, "yeah, I hope they do," I whispered as Spot suddenly seemed to be very close at the moment. Our faces were only inches apart, when he stroked my cheek, and slowly brought his lips on mine kissing me softly. I was lost in the kiss for a few seconds, before I realized what happened and quickly pulled back. "Just what do ya think you were doing?" I yelled, at a very shocked Spot. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting that type of reaction. "My parents just died, how dare you take advantage of me like that," I yelled right in his face.

"Lynn, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I had let my hormones take over," he explained taking one of my hands. "You're just so beautiful, I couldn't help it," he said sincerely. 

I was so furious with him, I didn't even want to listen, "well, I still don't care, you had no right to do that. Look just get the hell away from me, I never want to see you again," I turned my back so he couldn't see the tears starting to fall.

"Ok," he started out the door, but stopped, "just remember one thing, I cared for you, and Spot Conlon doesn't just love every girl he meets, Bitch. You led me on, so don't be thinking this all my fault," he seethed and slammed the door behind him.

Sorry for another short chapter, this time I'll really try and make the next a little longer :) 


	10. Memories

I walked down the few blocks to the apartment, not really paying attention, when I heard Jack calling my name. I stopped and waited for him to catch up, "hey Joy, haven't seen you in awhile how you doing?" We kept walking and I told Jack the recent events. 

I could see the apartment down the street and Jack turned me to face him, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you found out about your parents, I wish I would of known sooner," he gave me a hug, and gently wiped a tear that had escaped. "Don't worry about Spot, Spot's just being Spot."

"I don't know why I got so angry with Spot, when he was being so helpful, I think the main thing was I was afraid, as stupid as that sounds." I sighed heavily, "well I guess I better go on to the Jacobs, standing out here won't get it over with it." 

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk in with you?"

I smiled at how protective he was being, "no, I'll be ok," I said.

He looked doubtful, "and you're sure that you don't want me to talk with Spot?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Jack, I'll be fine, but if you don't leave in a few minutes...."

"Ok, ok, I get the hint," he laughed and gave me one more hug, "just remember to get me at the lodging house incase you need anything at all."

As I entered the apartment, I found it unusually quiet, "Aunt Esther, Uncle Mayor, hello," I called walking into the living room still not seeing anybody. "Where on earth have you been?" David asked.

"Do you realize that we have been worried sick about you, in fact there out looking for you right now," David waved his hands wildly as he spoke.

Just then the rest of the family came home and found me and David. "Oh sweetie," my aunt embraced me. "Are you alright, you're not hurt are you, where did you run off to?" I explained to them that I had stayed with Jack at the lodging house, and I just needed some time to myself. I wasn't about to tell them that I had spent the night with Spot, especially someone I didn't even know.

"We have a train ticket ready for you to go, so you can go to their funeral," my uncle told me. I looked at him, "I'm uh, not going to their funeral," I said quietly, looking down at the floor. "Why don't you want to go to your mom and dads funeral?" David asked letting his mouth do the thinking. I turned sharply at him, "because I don't want to have to see them like that and go home, just to leave it all behind again," my eyes started to water.

"David," Sarah shot her a brother a nasty look, and told me to come with her. We went to her room, "I saw Spot and he told me what happened," she explained. "Oh Sarah, my life is just one big mess," I cried and she patted me on the back. "I really think you should give him another chance. He was hurt that you pushed him away, but he understands why you did, and he realized he made a mistake," she looked out the window and nodded, while I wasn't facing her. 

"I do forgive him Sarah, I was never really mad at him in the first place, I was angry that my parents had died and I guess I just had to take it out on someone, and also since I had never had a relationship, I was scared," I confided in her, waiting to see what'd she say. 

Suddenly I felt someone from behind me take hold of my right hand and kissed it, "Spot what are you doing here," I turned around quickly, wondering when he had snuck in.

He stared in my eyes, as if he could read my thoughts and got down on one knee, "oh Joy please say you forgive me. When I kissed you, I never meant for it to hurt you," he stroked my cheek. "You're the best thing that's come into my life, and I would do anything if you'd just give me another chance."

I looked at his face, he seemed so sincere right now, "I forgive you. But about this relationship, can we just take it very slow, I don't want to rush into anything," I told him nervously.

He kissed my other hand gently, "I'll give you all the time you need."

A few days later Spot and I were on a train back to my home town. He had convinced me that I needed to have closure of my parents death, and that this would be the best way. I'd have a better state of mind. Aunt Esther had packed us enough sandwiches for a month. The whole family was there to see us off, including Jack, Crutchy and Boots and a few other newsies. I stared out the window, watching the scenery go by. "Are you doing ok?" Spot asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I'm doing good so far, hopefully it won't be that bad," I was actually dreading going back home, and I think Spot could sense that although he didn't question it.

"Next stop Abilene," the conductor informed us of our arrival.

"Remember Joy, I'm going to be right by your side the entire time, your not gonna be alone, we'll get through this."


	11. Closure

"Mrs. Smith," I cried rushing over to hug the woman, who was so dear to me.

"Oh honey, I'm so terribly sorry about your parents," at this point we were both crying.

After a few minutes, I heard a cough behind me.

"Sorry Spot. Mrs. Smith this is Spot, Spot this is the lady I told you about."

"Well, I know you two are tired, so I'll show you your rooms," She started asking Spot about his life in New York as we made our way inside.

As I was brushing my hair, I heard a knock on the door, "come in," I put the brush down on the dresser.

"Hey," Spot sat on chair next to the bed. "How you holding up?"

I put on a brave front, "I'm doing pretty good," I gave him a small smile so he wouldn't worry which didn't work.

"Joyce Phillips. I haven't known you that long, but I can tell when you ain't telling the truth."

I sighed, and nervously twisted my hair around my finger.

"Please tell me what I can do, don't shut me out," he took my hand, his thumb caressing my palm.

I stared in his eyes, which seemed very sincere, "just, just hold me," my voice quavered as his arms quickly went around me.

I buried my head in his chest as he kissed my forehead and slowly ran his fingers through my hair.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Just him being there was enough for now.

The next afternoon the three of us walked down the street to the church for the funeral.

It was a small service, a few of my parents friends were there and would nod in my direction or tell me how my parents would be truly missed.

Spot stood by my side the whole time, an arm protectively around me.

When it was just the three of us remaining, I asked to be alone with my parents.

"Ok dear, we'll be outside when your ready," Mrs. Smith patted my arm.

Spot hesitated not wanting to leave, "let her have these few minutes alone to say goodbye," Mrs. Smith whispered and quietly the two left.

I gazed at the lifeless bodies.

So many dreams. They'll never get to see me married, or even become grandparents.

"I'll love you both so much, I'll think about you all the time," a lone tear rolled down my cheek as I made no attempt to wipe it away.

I kissed their cheeks and left not looking back.

All I had to take with me now were memories.

AN:Hey all! My grandpa got to come home, and the doctors say he's doing much better, which is such a relief :) Sorry for the delay, I hoped everyone liked this chapter, I also wanted to say that I love all of the reviews, thank you so much! Even for those who have read the story and didn't review, thank you(but you'll review next time won't you?) hehe:) 


	12. The Truth

A couple of weeks later, I was sitting in a chair reading, when there was a knock at the door. 

Sarah went to open it. "Hi Spot," she said somewhat surprised since we haven't seen Spot since we returned from Texas.

"Hey, could I talk to Joy for a minute," he asked fidgeting a little.

Sarah glanced my way then back at Spot, "sure, I have some sewing I need to do anyway," she smiled and then went to her room.

"Have a seat," I motioned for him to sit next to me.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes and then finally spoke. "I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you, I've just uh, been busy," he looked at me for a brief second then looked away. 

"That's ok, it's not like we're going out are anything," I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he went to leave but I grabbed his arm making him look at me.

"Spot Conlon, I haven't known you that long but I can tell when you ain't telling the truth," I cited, using the same line he did with me.

He smirked a little and then grew serious. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," he paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I want you to come to Brooklyn," he said in a rush and anxiously waited for my answer.

Oh is that all, I thought and said aloud, "Ok, when do you want me to visit?"

"I don't mean to visit, I mean to live with me," he said as my eyes grew large at his last statement.

"No, no, I don't mean live with, just in my lodging house with the other newsies."

"Well, I'm not sure, I mean why do you want me to go all the way to Brooklyn?" I asked skeptically. 

He suddenly reached for my hand surprising me, "because as corny as this sounds, I can't live another day of my life without you," he looked deeply in my eyes.

I almost melted right there, and just stared off in space.

Suddenly there was a hand waving in front of my face, snapping me back to reality, "thought I lost you there for a second," he laughed.

I smiled and was aware how close we were at the moment.

He moved in closer and just as his lips brushed against mine, "Spot what are you doing here?" David chose to come in at the moment causing us to jump back.

"He was here to see Jack and then came over to see how I was doing," I saved Spot from any more embarrassment, since he was a little flustered at the moment.

"Are you two going out are something?" He asked glancing back and forth at us.

"Do you ever get tired of asking questions?" I used in the same tone he had which caused us to laugh.

"Well, I better be heading back to Brooklyn, don't want my boys getting out of hand," he smirked.

"Why don't you stay for supper, I'm sure Joy would be pleased," David winked at me, which I wanted to punch him in the arm for being such a smart mouth.

After supper was finished Spot told the family goodbye and headed to the door, I walked him out to the hallway.

"Spot, Joy," we both said at the same time. "You first," I told him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have asked you to come to Brooklyn, that'd be rushing it just a little to fast," not realizing what he just said.

A small smile appeared on my face which turned into a wide grin, "so does this mean, that we're officially going out?"

He quickly pulled me into a passionate kiss. The world around us disappeared as my head started to spin from all the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

After what seemed like forever, which in reality was only a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?"

Spot walked down the hallway and called over his shoulder, "I'll be back at the end of the week to take you to Brooklyn, be ready."


	13. Spot

"Joy, Spot's here," Uncle Mayor called from the living room as I just finished packing and joined them.

"Joy," Spot nodded a greeting in my direction as I did the same, although I was a little disappointed by the greeting, still thinking about the kiss we shared a few days ago.

"You ready to go?" He asked taking my two suitcases for me.

"Now sweetie, I still don't understand why you have to go to Brooklyn when you have a home here with your family, but your old enough to make your own decisions, so I'm not going to force you to stay, even though I still think you should," my aunt rambled on nervously, not liking the idea of me being in a rougher neighborhood.

"I'll be fine, Aunt Esther, Spot won't let anything happen," I looked his way as he reassured my aunt.

"We'll miss you around here, you've been like another daughter to me," my uncle gave me a hug.

"I'll miss you to," I smiled at him and gave my cousins all a hug and told them that they'd have to come visit me. 

"So, how have things been in Brooklyn?" I tried breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"Things have been ok," he replied quietly.

We finally reached Brooklyn and my feet were about to fall off from the walking.

"Hey fellas," Spot greeted the newsies as we walked into lodging house.

"You must be Joy," a newsie who resembled Spot sauntered up to us.

"Yeah Skip this is Joy. Skip is my right hand around here," Spot explained as he introduced me to the others.

"You can stay in this bunk over here," Spot led me to a bunk in the corner of the room and he put my suitcases on.

"This is my room over here, so if ya need anything I'll be close by. I'm gonna play poker with the guys and you can unpack and do girl stuff or whatever you want I guess."

"This place is kind of dirty, with just us boys living here, if you ever feel like cleaning," he smirked and left before I could answer.

"This place is kind of dirty with just us boys living here, if you ever feel like cleaning," I mocked him, annoyed that he thought that's all I wanted to do.

"Now what to do," I drummed my fingers on the bed trying to think of something I could do since all the guys were watching Spot and a few others play an intense game of poker.

I decided I'd join the spectators and watch since there was absolutely nothing else to do at the moment.

A couple of them nodded as I pulled up a chair, trying to seem somewhat interested in the game. Poker was not my cup of tea, I thought it was a complete bore.

"You play," one of the guys asked me as he sat watching the game almost mesmerized.

"No, I don't really care for it," I shrugged.

"Ha, that makes three times this week I've beat ya," Spot gloated as he gathered up his winnings into a pile.

I went over to where Spot was sitting and gave him a hug congratulating him.

He pushed me away, "whoa, whoa there girl. What're you doing?"

"I, I was just congratulating you," I said surprised that he was taking it so personal.

"Looked like she was getting a little fresh with ya Spot," one of the newsies called out as the room erupted with laughter at my expense.

"Sorry hun, but Spot Conlon, ain't the mushy type," Spot stated. 

"You want Mush, there all back in Manhattan," they all laughed at his joke.

Hurt, I turned away and told them I was tired and lay down.

Around dusk, I woke, realizing I had slept for several hours.

"Sorry I didn't wake ya sooner, you looked like you needed the rest," I sat up and saw Spot sitting in a chair by my bed. 

"I don't see anyone else here, so why aren't you with the other guys," I said angrily still upset. 

"Because I wanted to explain about this afternoon. The reason I acted that way, is because Brooklyn is much tougher than Manhattan. If the guys saw me getting all sentimental over a girl, they'd think I was going soft. Word would spread around, and I wouldn't be respected anymore."

"That really hurt me, ya know," I looked up at his face seeing those eyes. The real eyes of Spot Conlon that I knew and no one else did.

"Why do they think I'm here?"

"I, um, told them that David wanted his cousin to know how to fight and wanted me to teach her to be able to defend herself."

He looked down ashamed. "All I can ask is for your forgiveness, and hope you can accept the responsibilities I have."

"Well, the only thing I...." Skip entered the bunkroom. "Spot you gotta come quick, Box is at it again."

Wow it's been awhile since I updated this story. I've been stuck at home with a bad cold I'm almost getting over it, so I've finally had time to update this story. Everyone have a Happy Easter, and I'll try and update later this week, or maybe this weekend. Start reviewing!!!!


	14. Trouble

"Hey break it up Box," Spot stepped in between Box and another newsie named Glare. The two boys didn't listen and continued throwing punches at each other, almost giving Spot a black eye. I stood on the sideline trying to stay out of the way but wanting to help.

"That's enough," Spot yelled causing several of the newsies including me to jump from alarm. This time they stopped but continued giving each other deathly looks.

"Now what's this all about?" 

"This punk here told Deuce that I had been soaking some of his newsies, and I ain't even been to Staten Island in months," Box defended, while Glare was about ready to pounce.

Deuce was the leader of the Staten Island Newsies and for the past two weeks some of his boys have been soaked severely, one almost dying. Box use to be a newsie there a year ago, but left because him and two other boys Drake and Lefty had a falling out. 

Spot had sent Glare over there to deliver Deuce a message right before the newsies were getting hurt, and Glare had supposedly seen Box soaking one of the newsies.

"Ok Glare what's your version of the story?" Spot crossed his arms waiting impatiently so he could get to the bottom of this.

"Well you know how you picked me to deliver the message to Deuce," he gave a triumphed look towards Box who just turned the other way scowling.

"I had just delivered it and not even walked two blocks when I hear a commotion."

"Not wanting anyone to get hurt I went to the newsie who was getting soaked and low and behold, I see Box soaking some kid to a bloody pulp." It was obvious that Glare was exaggerating on his part to make him look good, but Spot listened amused while Box was surprisingly quiet.

"I yelled at Box and told him he shouldn't be soaking a kid, but then he turned and punched me before I knew what was coming and ran off. I took the kid back to Deuce and they had him checked out and he just ended up with two black eyes and a busted lip."

Spot eyed Glare before speaking. "I'm sure you saw a newsie get beaten up, but what I don't believe is that you think it was Box." Glare started to protest but Spot waved his hand to silence him. 

"I'm not saying your completely lying, but I will find out the truth and if either one of you were in on this, you better pray I don't hear about it." Both of them turned pale but quickly put there Brooklyn attitude back on. "Ok Spot," the three spit shook as Spot then called one his boids over to make an appointment with Deuce.

Geez I haven't been on here in awhile. The teachers at my school are insane since it's almost summer they believe in giving out loads of homework in almost every class. *shakes head* but it least the good thing is it's almost Summer time. Finally!!!!!!! Thank you for the reviews that's the only reason I wanted to write more of this story!


	15. In the Still of the Night

OMG! I am alive, lol heheee. I haven't been on here in almost 4 freakin yrs. Wow has time flew or what. I had bought a new computer and was saving and deleting some old files from my other one, and found this story I was so shocked. I had forgotten about it. So I'm making it a mission to finish this. I don't know if there's any of my original reviewers left or not, if so I would love to hear from you guys, and would love to hear from all you new peeps as well:) I hope this turns out well. I still love to write, and can't wait to develop more of my story. Enjoy, and you guys know what to do when your through reading! ;) 

Over the next several days, Spot taught me how to fight, even though that wasn't the real reason I was over there, and I thought I could defend myself pretty well.

However I gave him the benefit of the doubt, and let him teach me acting as if I didn't know a thing of defending one's self.

All the boys were going to a show that night, so Spot and I were going to spend some alone time finally.

That night a note was left on my bunk, telling me to go to the roof.

I glanced around, and noticed a lone figure with his back turned towards me, looking at the city below.

Hearing me approach he whipped around and before I knew what was happening, started to kiss me passionately. Getting more into the kiss, I threw my arms around his neck, his tongue teasing my lips. A few moments later, we pulled back breathless. "Wow," I smiled at him, still trying to recover.

He smiled, that rare smile very few saw. "I've been wanting to do that for so long," he breathed in my ear, causing me to shiver.

Spot wrapped his arms around me tighter as he stood there holding me, everything around us beginning to fade.

"I wish things could always be this way," I looked in his eyes, dreaming that we could be a normal couple.

His jaw clenched tightly not saying anything at first. "You know of my reputation. There's just no way that would be possible. If any of the guys ever found out, I would lose respect, and be thrown out of Brooklyn, hell probably outta New York," he stated almost angrily.

Not wanting to cause a fight, I didn't say anything and let him hold me, not wanting to let go. This is the Spot Conlon that I knew, and loved, and I wasn't about to let go. Not now, or ever.

Alrighty people, this chapter was a bit on the short side, but only since it's my first one in years, lol and also so you won't have so much to read, since you'll have to read the whole story first. I will be awaiting your kind and wonderful reviews. Was that sucking up! Yeah just a little ;)


End file.
